Gone, But Not Forgotten
by SilverPegasus
Summary: His Reflections on Her Death


**Disclaimer: Mutant X and its characters do not belong to me, and I am not making any profit of any kind by writing this piece of fiction. Thanks.**

**Gone, But Not Forgotten**

* * *

He choked back a sob. He had to be strong, if not for himself, at least for the rest of the team. She was gone, not gone as in bags packed, but gone from this world gone; she had taken a journey that he could not take with her.

He had waited outside patiently, watching two of the other team members make it out to safety, the time ticked on, and still she did not appear, and it was only when the building collapse that he knew she was gone, and that he and the other two members of the team had lost one of their best friends.

How he wished that he was able to save her, to be her knight in shining amour, to yell at her for being so stupid and to grab her into his arms tightly, thankful that she was alive, but the truth of the matter was that she was dead, and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

He walked aimlessly around her bedroom, running his fingers over everything that had once belonged to her, he had hoped it would bring comfort, but it did the opposite, it had only made him feel guilty, made him feel empty and alone.

He knew there would never be anyone like her, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the way she made others feel safe and secure, the way she made him feel when she was around, he would never have that bond with anyone else.

He was sure the others knew how he felt about her, about the connection that they had from the first time they met, he had felt drawn towards her that day, and that had never stopped, it was the connection that they shared that had helped him fall in love with her, she had never known the feelings of love was for her, she had always assumed it was for the other woman in the team.

He stopped short when his eyes fell on the picture frame by her bed; he picked it up running his fingers gently over her face, wishing he had a chance to be able to do that in reality, wishing he was able to hug her again like he was in the picture, he closed his eyes letting a stray tear escape his face, it landed on the picture that showed happier times.

He knew he couldn't mourn her forever, she wouldn't have wanted him to do that, she would have wanted him to get on with his life, remember her with a smile on his face; he made a promise to her once that he wouldn't tarnish her memory with sadness, but he hadn't known then how hard it would be to get on with his life without her in it, he didn't realize how hard it was to keep that promise to her, although he knew that he would try his best to uphold the only thing she had ever asked from him.

It was nearly time to attend her memorial service he and the other team members had organized for her and another team member that was also presumed dead, he felt guilty again for not missing his 'father' as much as was missing her, it wasn't that he didn't care for him, he loved him and respected him, it just wasn't the same.

He took one last look around the room, breathed in deeply and turned towards the door, he grabbed the door handle and turned it, and he pulled the door open and walked through the open door, shutting the door gently behind him.

The other team members waited for him at the bottom of the stairs 'It's time' the blond hair male said, with evidence of fresh tears apparent on his face.  
He just nodded and made his way down the stairs. The woman just smiled sadly, her tough attitude no longer apparent.

He and the other team members stood on the cliffs that were located not far from the Sanctuary, their eyes focused on the gold plaque imbedded into the rock. He took her com ring and laid it on the tray under her name, while the blond female laid Adam's com ring on the tray.

'To Adam and Emma, may they forever be in our hearts' Shalimar stated, Jesse and Brennan echoed back 'To Adam and Emma'

Brennan looked up at the sky, and he sent his own private farewell to Adam and Her, 'Goodbye Adam, Goodbye Emma, you might be gone, but you'll never be forgotten, I love you'

* * *

**AN**: **Okay, I tried to make you have your own opinion on who died, but I thought you would have had a fair idea, hence why I used the names toward the end, Anyway how did I do, ducks the rotten fruit headed her way okay I get the point… but don't throw it at me, review instead :P**

**After three years of not writing I guess this story is just a test to see if I still could do it, I gave up writing for a while because I believed that I couldn't cut it, it's probably still true today, but hey I'll leave that judgment up to the readers. I thank you for taking the time to read it, and I hope that you enjoy it, any reviews are greatly appreciated and very welcome, and yes ANY reviews, whether it's a bad review or a good review**


End file.
